Automatic Obedince
by OPF
Summary: Monet is ready to serve her Young Master , no matter what , but is he ready to let her go . A Monet x Doflamingo story , rated M for adult scenes , hope you enjoy it .


Automatic Obedience

Obedience , Sacrifice , and Love ; three words that always crossed Monet's mind whenever she thought about the Young Master , her master, her lover.

A quiet clear sky passed in front of Monet's eyes as she watched the stars from her window, thinking about her master's new orders

_He trusts me _thought Monet _He believes in my abilities, he believes I can achieve his goals that's why I shouldn't let him down , no matter what this mission is going to cost me , even my life. _

Her steady flow of thoughts was interrupted by a knock on the door, she wondered who might be this late night visitor.

"Youn…Young Master" said the surprised Monet in a low voice tone.

A handsome, tall young man with blonde hair, pair of sunglasses and, a trademark, feathery coat stood in front of her, grinning.

"What! Didn't you a expect a visit from me before you leave to Punk Hazard?" spoke the young man sarcastically.

" No sir , I didn't honestly" answered the green haired beauty as she watched the blonde man making his way through her room , resting his tall frame on her bed in a semi-sitting position.

"I came here to talk to you about your next mission" said Doflamingo seriously.

Monet closed the door and followed his steps & sat beside him. "What is it young master?" asked the lady in a worried tone.

"Look, you know that I trust you Monet, and I trust your ability to achieve the mission completely right, but…." Paused the young man and closed the gap between them.

"I can't help but to feel worried about you" continued Doflamingo in a whispering voice, placing a hand on her cheek.

Monet could feel her heart skipping a beat & could feel she almost melt under his touch. She closed her eyes and closed the gap between them even more, softly brushing her lips against his.

Such a move didn't surprise the experienced young master, who grinned at her lips first then brushed his lips against hers harshly, forcing a moan out of her.

She wrapped her arms around his thick neck and deepened the kiss when she felt his tongue forcing its way into her mouth.

He placed a hand around her slender waist and pushed her to lie on her back with him laying on top pf her, enjoying the taste of her mouth.

She broke the kiss and gasped for air but soon was interrupted when she felt her young master's hands sneaking under her shirt to grasp her voluptuous breasts.

She let out a loud moan, earning her a kiss from her lover in an attempt to quiet her.

"Easy Monet" whispered Doflamingo "We don't want to wake up the others, don't we" continued the grinning blonde man. 

"Sorry sir" apologized the enthralled woman weakly.

He lifted himself off her to take his coat off , soon her hands were on his open shirt removing it and tossing it away , revealing his toned chest and abs.

Monet let her hands wonder lustfully on his naked upper body, touching and scratching it occasionally.

He let out a coarse moan when she softly crossed her fingers over his nipples.

He pushed her back on the bed and laid himself on top pf her, kissing her lips, licking her neck and biting her collar as he unbuttoned her shirt and removed off her soft flesh.

Monet pulled his bottoms in haste while he removed her bra and enjoyed the taste of her hardened nipples, before rubbing his muscular chest against them, making her moan loudly again.

He inserted a hand in her bottoms and rubbed her wet womanhood hard , she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming his name.

"Young Master, please ….. Please take me now "begged the flushed Monet.

"As you wish babe" replied Doflamingo grinning lustfully.

He tore her bottoms a part leaving her wet core exposed right front of him. He licked his lips and hid his face between her legs.

He licked her clitoris and rubbed it harshly with his fingers, but slowed down when Monet showed her lack of control. When he felt her dampness increase, he inserted a finger inside of her causing her a shower of pleasure.

After climaxing, Monet could feel the weakness in her knees as she breathed heavily, she relaxed for a minute only to feel her young master pushing himself inside of her, this time she couldn't take it and screamed his name.

An hour later, the both lay on the bed breathing heavily enjoying the pleasure wave caused by their spasms.

"You don't have to worry about me Young Master" spoke Monet after her body relaxed. "I'm prepared for this mission and I won't let you down" continued Monet as she rested her head on his chest and fell a sleep.

He pulled her closer to him and wandered in his thoughts about the mission till he fell a sleep.


End file.
